In an environment of rapid electronic innovation, personal electronic devices are becoming more numerous and much smaller. As a result, a good deal of attention is now being focused on technology-enabled clothing, wearable personal computers, and garments designed for holding electronic devices. Wearable computer systems have previously comprised bulky electronic components that are often held by heavy duty belts, vests, etc., such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,675. With continued development of miniature integrated circuits, wireless two-way links, flexible circuits, and the like, wearable computers are becoming more practical, and the corresponding holders can be designed to be much more convenient, comfortable, and discreet. Additionally, the recent proliferation of personal electronic devices, including cellular telephones, MP3s, PDAs, electronic identification cards, GPS devices, etc., has created a need for holders that provide a hands-free way to carry multiple electronic devices. Holders addressing this need typically are loose fitting jackets or vests with specially designed pockets, or bulky belts and wraps.
Thus, there is a continuing need for more convenient, comfortable, and discreet holders for securely holding electronic devices in close bodily contact where they are readily accessible.